The mystery of the ring
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: Sam appears in the apartment with a mysterious bag, and Cat wants to know what is inside it. What will happen when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Cat was already up, she had gone to prepare breakfast and as usual Sam was still sleeping .

She was very pleased, lacked two days so she and Sam did a year of dating.

Sam appeared in the room, and her hair was a mess.

-Morning Kitty.

Kitty was the new nickname that Sam gave to Cat, and she loved it.

- Hello! -said Cat putting breakfast on the table . Sam gave her a kiss.

-Not in front of Furball, Sam .

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed .

-Cat, that cat doens´t understands nothing .

Cat put her hands on the kitten ears.

-Don´t say that. Furball she didn´t mean what she said.

-Yes I meant.

Sam sat on her chair and took a bite of her waffle .

-Oh Sam, you're so insensitive . -Cat said, laughing.

At the end of eating , Sam received a call.

-Who was it?

-Nobody.

-I thought that when you received a call was because someone was on the other side.

-And it is Cat, but when I said " nobody " was not in the literal sense of the word.

- So what did you mean?

-Now I haven´t time, I have to go. - Sam said opening the door.

-Where are you going? We have to take care of a girl until lunch.

- I'll ... hum ... buy chicken at Tubba chicken .

-Why did you hesitate?

-I did not hesitate.

-Yes you hesitated.

- Kid I 'm not going to delay? You can take care of her alone.

Sam gave her a kiss on the forehead and then another in the face and left.

Passed one, passed two. The hours passed and Sam still didn´t appear. Marie who was the girl that Cat was taking care of was making her crazy. She shouldn´t have given her candy as her mother advised. Marie ran and jumped from one side to the other.

-Marie please! Stay still!

Sam finally arrived. She only brought a small bag with her.

- Sam! Glad you 're here. - Cat said hugging her.

-What happened here? - asked Sam when she saw the whole room was messed up .

- I can´t make Marie stop.

-Wait here a minute.

Sam leaved the apartment again and Cat tired sank down on the couch. After a few minutes Sam came in and brought handcuffs.

-What are you gonna do with those?

-You will see. Hey Marie, wanna play a game?

Sam showed her the handcuffs.

-Yes, yes , yes, yes !

- Give me your hand.

Marie did as she said and then Sam put her handcuffs and tied it to the door handle. Tehn she sat next to Cat.

-I don´t like this game! - Marie said fanning herself.

- I do, now shut up.

- Sam.

- Hum ?

-Where's the chicken?

- What chicken?

- The one you said you were gonna get . That was the reason you left remember?

-No... I don´t remember any chicken. - Sam replied a little embarrassed, she had completely forgotten .

-What is inside that bag? - Cat asked pointing to the bag that Sam had on her lap.

-Nothing.

Sam hid the bag .

-Come on tell me.

-Cat, no.- Sam said standing up.

- Why not?

* ding dong *

-Ding dong. Must be Marie´s mother.

-I will release her.

Cat only opened the door when Marie was already loose.

-Morning.

-Good morning. I´m her to pick my daughter .

-She´s here. –said Cat bringing Marie.

- Mom , mom , I ate candy .

-What?

Cat opened her eyes as much as possible and then looked at Sam who had gone to fetch chips.

-Is that true?

-No, I don´t know what she's talking about.

- Pay us. - ordered Sam eating a potato .

-Yes, here it is.

Marie 's mother handed Cat the money.

-Have a good rest of the day. -Cat said closing the doo .

-Marie what did I tell you about lying?

-But Mom...

Inside the apartment Sam was enjoying her potatoes.

-Sam, if you eat like that now , then you don´t have hungry for lunch .

- What is the lunch?

- Meatballs .

-That´s the reason why I love you .

Sam placed her hands in Cat´s face and gave her a peck on the nose.

-Sam what has that bag.

-Cat not again with the same subject, I told you that it doesn´t have nothing.

-Then you can show me, if you say it has nothing .

-Seriously, now you got smart?

- Wha´s that supposed to mean? - asked Cat feeling offended.

-Cat, I 'm not gonna show you what has the bag and promise me you will not snoop.

- kay, kay ...

- Last time you said that you would not snoop you gave me an old and nasty pillow.

-Yeah ... sorry about that...

-I will trust you, I really believe that you're not going to snoop .

Sam knew very well that Cat couldn´t resist snooping on what the bag had but she really wanted to believe she was capable of.

-Thank you Sam.

**_During the night_**

Both were asleep in Sam´s bed, they slept in it a few days and other days they slept in Cat´s.

Well the one that was sleeping was Sam because Cat was just pretending to be asleep. After one hour Cat carefully took Sam's arm off her and moved slowly away. She left the bed and because it was dark she stumbled on one of Sam´s baseball bats.

- AHH! – screamed Cat while she fell.

She covered her mouth with one of her hands and looked at Sam, she continued to sleep soundly.

" What a relief... "

Cat was seeing under the bed.

" I could swear I 'd seen Sam put the bag here " thought Cat, now desperate because she couldn´t find the bag. Finally she found the bag.

-Yeah ! SHHH ! - Cat told herself when she realized she had made much noise. - Well Sam has a heavy sleep. Looks better to me . Let's see what Sam 's been hiding from me.

Cat squeezed when she saw the small box.

- Oh my god! I can not!

Sam was moving.

"Please , please... Don´t wake up.

- Uff - Cat muttered when all was silent again.

Cat opened the box slowly and squeezed again.

- An engagement ring? Sam will propose me?

-Oh no, I 'm going to faint ... No, I can ´t faint now.

Cat put again the box inside the bag and left it in the place where it was before and went back to bed.

-Cat? - asked Sam sleepily - where you went?

-I? Well, I just went to the bathroom.

-Okay…

-Sam?

-Yeah?

-Can you embrace me till we fall asleep?

-Of course kiddo.

And they stayed all night like that.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, both were eating breakfast and Sam noticed the excessive joy of Cat.

-Cat? -Sam asked, frowning. -I 'm afraid to ask but why are you so happy?

- Why do you say that, Sammy?

-First I´ve told you to not call me that and second you did a smiley face with my bacon and eggs. - told Sam showing her the smiling dish.

-I loved tonight.

Sam who was drinking a glass of water spat it due to the response that Cat gave.

-It was unforgettable.

Sam blushed and just ate her food choking during the process.

-Are you all right Sam?

- Yes. I'll just take a shower.

Sam put her plate in the sink and was surprised by Cat who gave her a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they had to be separated because they needed to breathe.

-WOW ... hey I thought you didn´t want to do these things in front of the cat.

- Who cares about the cat? Let's bathe.

- The ... the two of us?

-Yes Sam. Sure it was not with that cat.

Sam looked at the cat which was lying on the couch and then looked back to Cat.

-You're right, it wouldn´t be good at all.

Cat laughed and then they gone bathing.

Sam was sitting on her bed, while Cat was combing her hair in the bathroom.

- The baths are so relaxing. -Sam said.

- Certainly are. - Cat appeared in the room and smiled. -Sam, we could see a movie in the afternoon?

- Sure.

* Ding Dong *

-Ding dong.

- Are you waiting for someone Cat?

- No.

-I will open the door.

-And I 'm behind you.

Sam opened the door and saw a man with a boy at his side.

-Good morning. Here's Sam & Cat super rockin babysitting service?

-Yes sir it is. -said Cat.

- I liked that you took care of my son Eddy from now until mid-afternoon.

- I thought were not babysitting today. - told Sam to Cat away from the man so he couldn´t hear.

-I paid double.

- We take care of him! - told Sam barely heard of paying double.

-Very well, I come pick him up at 15 pm.

Sam closed the door.

-So Eddy what do you like to do? -asked Cat guiding him to the sofa.

- I like to watch TV.

-I already like this kid.

Sam sat beside them on the couch.

-Don´t you want to do anything fun?

Eddy shook his head.

- So television will be. -said Cat bored.

Cat turned on the television and it was giving a wrestling match.

-Cool, let it be there Cat.

-No, this is not educational for a child like Eddy.

-But he´s liking, aren´t you Eddy?

-Yes, very.

Cat brought a hand to her head.

After twenty minutes Sam received a message on her mobile phone.

-I have to go.

-What? You're going to leave me here alone again Sam?

-I´m not going to delay. Cat I don´t have to tell you where I go every time I go out.

Sam went to her room and brought in her coat pocket the box with the ring, but Cat didn´t saw that.

-I have the right to know. - Cat said softly when Sam was gone.

-Eddy let´s go.

-Where?

-Know where Sam goes.

Cat followed Sam, but always at a considerable distance, until they came to a park and Sam stopped. Cat hid in a bush and pulled Eddy.

-This is so fun.

- SHHH! Now be quiet, if not Sam catches us . It seems that Sam is waiting for someone.

They spent about five minutes until someone came.

-Dice? -asked Cat herself.

She couldn´t hear anything they were talking about. Cat was stunned and hurt when she saw Sam give the box with the ring to Dice.

-What? The ring was not for me? Moreover she is giving it to Dice? I can´t believe that Sam cheated on me with a guy! With our friend Dice. Well now he is no longer my friend.

Cat stood up carefully and walked away through the trees, followed by Eddy.

-Are you all right?

- NO! -screamed Cat- I´m not fine at all.

They were already far enough so Sam and Dice couldn´t hear her screaming.

"I hope they are very happy together "-thought Cat crying .

When Cat got home she was devastated.

- Is there anything I can do to help you?

-No, let it be Eddy. This is something that only I and Sam can resolve. Hey, I don´t feel good to cook right now, you accompany me to tubba chicken?

- Yeah. I love that place.

When they returned Sam was already inside the apartment.

- Hello kiddo!

-Hey. -told Cat so low that scarcely heard.

Sam was giving her a kiss on the face but she pulled away. Sam was confused.

Eddy was reached to her feet and gave her a kick.

- AHH! Cried Sam, taking her hands to her hurted leg.

- What was that for?

-Eddy stop.

-You brought chicken breasts? That's why I love you.

Sam was giving her a hug.

-That also should be the only reason why you love me, because I give you food, isn´t it?

Sam broke the hug but kept her hands on the shoulders of Cat.

-No, of course not Cat. I love you for many reasons.

- It doesn´t matter, let's eat.

Cat was eating in front of Sam, which was unusual, but Sam didn´t take this the wrong way.

-Can you pass me the salt? -Sam asked because the salt was closer to Cat.

-Kitty, Kitty!

She continued without response.

-CAT!

- Yes!

- Do you pass me the salt?

- With pleasure.

Cat caught on the salt, removed the lid and threw it to her to the face.

Eddy gaped and Sam was spitting the salt that had entered her mouth.

- What was that?

Sam was furious.

-Didn´t you ask me to pass you the salt?

-Yeah, but it was not this way, dammit. -Sam said shaking her head to turn out the highest amount of salt.

During the rest of the meal they didn´t speak. It was time for Eddy´s dad to come get him and they were alone at home again.

-Cat, will we see the movie?

-I don´t feel like it.

-But the idea of seeing the movie was yours and now you no longer want to?

-No Sam , I don´t.

Cat was to go to her room but was stopped by Sam that held her against the wall with her arms.

-Cat, what´s the matter?

-What do you mean? -asked Cat trying to loosen up.

-You're not like that, you're acting like me, worse than I even.

-At least now you know what I fell when you act like that.

- Tell me what happened Cat, you're the sweetest girl I knew and loved and I don´t want to see the person I love most feel bad.

- Why don´t you go to Dice!

-Dice? But what Dice has to do with all this.

-Nothing. Now let me go.

-No, I will not leave you until you tell me what's going on.

Sam saying this shooked Cat a bit more than she should. Cat squeezed in pain.

-Sorry, I forgot you're a bit fragile. -Sam said releasing her.

-Sam leave me alone, I don´t want to talk to you.

This left Sam speechless, and a little hurt. Cat came into the room, closed the door, lay down on her bed and started crying without stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knocked on the door, it was unlocked but she thought it was better to knock first.

- Go away Sam. –Cat said between sobs.

-Cat come on let me talk to you, please?

No answer. Sam sat with her back to the door.

-What can I do to you let me in Cat?

-Nothing.

It was the only thing she heard. Sam suddenly had an idea.

Cat heard a horrible noise coming from outside the bedroom, it seemed that Sam was killing Furball . She wanted to see what was going on, but perhaps it was an attempt by Sam to make Cat leave the room.

"I´m not going anywhere."

After Cat heard that sound the door opened.

- Sam ... no ...

When she got up to see who had entered she was faced with Furball. He had a ticket on his leash.

-What is this?

She picked up the cat and took the ticket of his leash.

The message said:

" Let Sammy enter. Please? She really wants to talk to you. Do you do that for me? Meow. "

Cat smiled as she read the message.

"Aw Sam , that was so cute , and you wrote Sammy, and I know how much you hate to be called that... "

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

-Sam… -said Cat still a little hesitant. -you can come in.

When she finished saying that, Sam entered the room.

They looked at each other, the pain was visible on Sam´s face despite not being very explicit.

-Cat why don´t you want to speak to me? Did I do something wrong? If yes say what it was!

Sam was so confused thats he felt like going to hit a tree.

-You betrayed me! -screamed Cat opening her sore arms.

-What? Betray you?

Sam was even surprised by that accusation.

-I never betrayed you Cat. I may be many things but I´m not a traitor.

-Don´t lie to me, I saw you giving the ring to Dice!

Cat seeing what she had said she got her hands to her mouth.

-Wait, how do you know it was a ring! And I had gone to Dice?

-I snooped, and followed you this morning...

- Damn it Cat! -Sam said turning her back with the confession.

-I know I did wrong ... but you also didn´t act well.

Sam sat down beside her on the bed and hugged her.

-Cat, I didn´t betray you, I love you.

Cat hugged her back.

-So why did you gave the ring to Dice?

They moved away.

-Dice had asked me to keep Goomer´s ring, as he couldn´t take care of it he asked me.

-Goomer is getting married? -Cat asked with her eyes wide open.

-Yes. He wasn´t able to keep the ring. Poor young girl that will marry him.

-Why didn´t you tell me this?

-Dice said that Goomer wanted it to be a surprise and as Dice knows you can´t keep secrets he asked me to not tell you.

-Hey I know to keep a secret.

Sam looked at her frowning.

-Okay, maybe I can´t...

-Cat ... how could you distrust me? I thought you knew I only liked you.

-Well ... I ... I ... don´t know what to say.

Cat was ashamed of herself.

-I thought you knew me better.

-I know ... I don´t deserve you ... at all… -Cat whispered covering her face with her hands.

Sam turned to sit beside her, took her hands from her face and kissed her. It was a slow and passionate kiss.

Cat returned the kiss.

-Of course you deserve me. - Sam said between kisses.

When they realized, Sam was on top of Cat and she started kissing her neck and give her some hickeys.

Cat knew in what this would end so she said:

-Sam, I can´t do anything if Furball is watching.

Sam rolled off her, picked up the cat, opened the bedroom door and literally sent out the cat from the room. Cat bit her lower lip and looked at Sam seductively, which made her go crazy. Sam returned to kiss Cat throughout her body making her moan.

_**Say to me in the reviews what you liked to see happen next, I´m open to suggestions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was already morning and Cat was the first to wake up. She was between the arms of Sam.

-Sam -said Cat whispering. -Hello-

-Good morning Cat -told Sam giving her a kiss.

-Happy one year courtship.

-You too Kitty.

They hugged each other, but suddenly Cat separated.

-What is it Cat?

-Nothing, it's just that ... I'm still a little upset.

-Hum… Cat I already explained to you.

-It isn´t with you that I´m upset Sam, it's me. -Cat said putting her hand to her chest.

-Why?

-Because I shouldn´t have suspected of you. I should have known you loved me. You love me right?

Sam let out a laugh and shook her head.

-Of course I love you Cat, don´t be silly.

Sam stroked her cheek.

-Come on let me see that smile that I love.

Cat smiled.

-That's right. You make me breakfast?

-Yes of course.

After they had eaten Cat was washing dishes and Sam was sit on the couch.

-Sam?

-Yes Cat.

-I want to make you something to apologize for the way I acted.

-Forget it Cat.

-No! -shouted Cat. Even Sam jumped because of the scream.

-Okay, okay, then how about... a cake!

-Sam you just want food.

-Food is the best thing in the world Kitty.

Cat looked at her as if offended.

-It's the second best thing, right after you. -said Sam mending soon.

-Okay, f it's a cake that you want, that's what I'll do.

-And now I'm leaving. We have to take care of some kid today?

-No, I said we weren´t babysitting today so we could spend the day together.

-Good.

-and where will you go?

-I'm preparing a surprise Cat. So I can´t tell you where I'm going.

-Phooey.

-I promise you'll love it.

-I love everything you do Sam.

Sam gave her a kiss and then touched her ass.

-SAM!

-What? -Sam asked innocently.

Sam left and Cat went to the kitchen to make the cake and imagine what her girlfriend would prepare.


End file.
